


Mamma’s Comforting Words

by EmmaIceCube (EmmaFrickYou)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, the ship is implied only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFrickYou/pseuds/EmmaIceCube
Summary: It's spring in Moominvalley and poor Moomintoll is left waiting for Snufkin longer than usual. The Poor boy is comforted by MoominMamma, who tells him some wise words.How does one write a summary? Who knows, not me at least.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mamma’s Comforting Words

The Spring was well on it’s way and as usual Moomin was waiting for Snufkin by the bridge. He had used all his ways to entertain himself days ago, first day rereading the letter Snufkin left for him, the next three fishing, after those he spent a week building an amazing bark boat. He had sent that boat on its way and still he was waiting for Snufkin.

The evening already in its darkening hours, Moomin sat on the bridge staring at his paws. “Did he really leave for good?” Moomin asked himself out loud. “He will come back, I just know it.” Mamas warm voice cut through Moomins dark thoughts. “Mama!” Moomin exclaimed as he turned his head towards his mother. “I just meant..” He stammered letting his gaze drop down. Mama placed a soft paw on Moomins head as she took short steps to be next to her son.

Mama took a hesitant seat on the bridge next to her son. She wrapped him in her warm embrace. “Snufkin needs something you don’t need much of son.” Mama started, petting Moomins soft fur. Moomin nodded against Mamas embrace. “Snufkin is a creature that needs some time alone. Like you need your time on your own adventures and solitary nights, right?” Mama explained lifting her sons head and wiping a few escaped tears from his cheeks.

“Something like that…” Moomin mumbled rubbing his snout. Mama shot a soft smile at her son. “Snufkin needs more of that time than you do. He needs more time to figure out his feelings.” Mama continued, pressing a small kiss on top of Moomins head. “My dear Moomin I am just sure that Snufkin misses you just as much as you do. You don’t have to worry about that, he will come back in his own time.” The words rolled some of the heavy thoughts from the young Moomins shoulders.

Moomin turned his gaze towards the flowing river underneath them. “Mama can you tell me one more thing?” He asked leaning his head against Mamas shoulder. Mamas warm paw rubbed reassuring circles on Moomins shoulder as she nodded. “Can I make Snufkin come back any faster? Is there any way? I miss him so much.” Moomin said his voice breaking. Mama sighed and pressed her head against her sons. “I’m sorry honey you can’t do anything, but welcome him back with open arms when he comes back.” Mama said pulling Moomin against her, feeling the wet tears against her fur.

After a moment Mama pulled back still holding her son close. “Come on, I have food waiting.” Mama said getting up with some struggle and handing a paw towards Moomin. The boy grabbed it wiping his eyes as he got up. Mama wrapped a paw around Moomins shoulders and started dragging her son back towards the house, where some warm food was waiting for them.

Just a couple days later Snufkin came back and all of Moomins worries melted for the moment. Mama watched from the porch as her son embraced Snufkin for a long moment before coming undone as Little My started taunting them. They all made their way to the house, all their spirits high. Little my and Moomin argued their way past Mama as Snufkin slowed before her. He took off his hat and pulled on it as his eyes darted between watching her and the ground.

Mama hummed a bit at the boy before him, before closing the distance between them and hugging him tightly. “Come back earlier next year, I don’t want to see my son cry.” Mama whispered a warning with a smile as she stepped back. Snufkin looked at her with both guilt and relief. “I’ll try.” He stammered out taking a step towards the door. “See that you are recharged as well.” Mama says sweetly as she walks past the frozen in place Snufkin. She pats the boys head gently as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Snufkin wakes from his encounter and goes up the steps after Moomin ready to catch up on all that he missed. All the while Mama listened in on the light steps on the staircase with a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this when I was really missing my own mom. I still reread it at times when I start to miss her...
> 
> Posted originally on tumblr, under the same name both the story and my username (EmmaIceCube).


End file.
